Fanfiction Usagi
by Celestial DreamBlaze
Summary: Lookie everyone! It’s a story within a story! Eh? What’s this Usagi’s on a COMPUTER? Oh no, Usagi! Go back. Back! You’ll never be the same again! No! Anti-Usagi ppl may like this… somewhat Usa bashing. R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01 – Discovering Fanfiction.net**

Lookie everyone!! It's a story within a story! Eh? What's this Usagi's on a COMPUTER? Oh no Usagi! Go back. Back!! You'll never be the same again!! No!! Anti-Usagi ppl may like this… somewhat Usa bashing.

(…) Usagi breaking from the story to put in her own thoughts or what she would do because of the story. 

_______________________________

Usagi was bored.

Scratch that, she was extremely bored. So bored she had taken to watching a fly. A _fly_ minna. How pathetic was that?

She sighed, _this is the song that never ends... Yes this goes on and on my friends.. This is the song that never ends_…

An eternity later…

After singing the song for an hour, Usagi found she was tired of singing it (a.n. ::sweatsdrops:: I wonder of her sanity at the moment), she glanced about the room.

A gleam of metallic aqua blue caught her eye. 

Usagi glanced curiously at the object sitting innocently on the desk. Which, to Usagi's mind, screamed _play with me! Cause trouble!_ Looking around she checked if anyone was peeping. She grinned, _no ones around._

Cautiously she walked toward it, afraid that someone would pop out of nowhere and surprise her.  Like what would usually happen when you seemed to be doing something forbidden. She turned on the efficient everything computer, listening to the light beeping and the hum of the Internet being accessed. 

Thoughtfully, she checked for any stories to read. 

First, it was Sailor Moon. Connecting to the link of the site, Usagi giggled, she had to admit this Naoko Takeuchi lady could draw her beautifully. 

Finding looking at herself tedious, she went to the search engine. Frankly, she was disgusted by the Mamo-chans! Her "character" in Sailor Moon gushed at the cold-hearted man. It was ridiculous! She would _never_ go out with him. He wasn't her type at all. Wondering if the anime had any fans and stories, she typed:

_Keyword: Fanfics_

WHAT!! 

Usagi had stumbled on a website.

Fanfiction.net (an: bad move Usa-chan, that is bad for her, good for us!)

Under her own volition, she clicked on the unsuspecting link. She watched wide-eyed to see a subsection under 'Anime' devoted entirely to Sailor Moon. Her eyes widened as she skimmed through it, then wrinkled in disgust at all the love stories of her and Mamoru. _'Yuck, _she thought in dismay, _who would want to be with that baka?'_

Intensely horrified at that section she hits the back button. 

She gave a sigh of relief. Freedom.

How would anyone in their right mind feel soul mated to a boring, stuck up, upperclassmen book worm? He teased her a lot for her to even like him.

Curiously, she went to the Misc section wondering what that was, thinking if anyone was missing anything. (an: ::sweatdrops::) Her eyes blinked in delight at the words, _Sailormoon Crossovers_. 

Immediately she clicked to the subsection. Her eyes, again, shone with delight, giggling in happiness. She never would have thought that someone would write love stories of her with someone. Especially since those someone's she knew were so HOT. She daydreamed of Nakago, Kenshin, Aushii, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Vash, Hiiro, Ran, Squall, and all the other Bishies that lived in her world. 

It really was weird. 

The 'anime characters' knew they weren't real, that they merely existed for the enjoyments of those who lived in the 'real world,' or so Ami had put it. The idiotic thing was: WHAT WERE THEY DOING ALIVE IN THERE OWN WORLD THEN? 

The stupidity of it all. 

Honestly, she couldn't help but wonder if Kami had his head screwed on loose for creating their world. Nah, she thought, he's probably delirious from air depravation from residing at the Look Out. You would think they'd learn after a century later. 

::Sighs:: 

She now wanted to marry this computer. Ami had acquired a special dimensional Internet access that allowed her work and statistics to collaborate with other dimensions. So, so lucky.

How she'd love the freedom of reading every single story, it was so intriguing and cool to find something written about you. But the thought of getting caught… her cheeks flamed, oh the humiliation she'd go through. _No one_ would let her live it down, especially Rei. 

If anyone found out what she was doing… 

Her cheeks flamed, again, glancing about, fearing misfortune.

No one was around.

She dragged the mouse to the exit box.

Hesitating, Usagi bit her lip, gnawing on it lightly, _'fine, I'll just read one.' _

Ooh… This looked good.

Daydreaming - Usa-fangirl 

It was a regular day for Usagi, till something happens that changed the course of her life. Just who is this person that came so quickly? It's not Mamo-baka, that's for sure. Hope you enjoy! 

_Click_

            A teenager about the age of 14 skipped merrily through the streets, humming a tune, albeit a bit off key. She carelessly wove her way around the sidewalk, passing pedestrians, as she turns toward the corner that would lead her to the Hikawa shrine she tripped on an invisible crack, having her let out an inhuman shriek and a fall that left dust to cover the air around her. (Is that possible? why would their be dirt on a sidewalk? ^^)

She coughed a bit, unable to see, the swirls in her eyes still there. She glanced around, noticing the silence and the familiar creaking of crickets. She blushed, heavily embarrassed as all commotion stopped and stared at her, as if she was insane—which she told herself vehemently that she was not, though she _would_ wonder. ^^" 

(Usagi paused in her reading. She wasn't _that_ bad—Okay, maybe she was, but she had been fourteen then! A few years had passed and she had gotten over the clumsy phase. Only falling on _real_ cracks. It didn't matter that they still happened everyday, what mattered was that she _really_ fell on _real_ cracks… _Really_… she looked to make sure.

A bit annoyed at this… this… author, she continued to read. Next time, she thought savagely, images of hexing the author, she would think twice before clicking on a title that sounded nice, _WITH_ a summary that said Mamo-baka wouldn't be in it, and who cares if the story was titled with her favorite thing to do. )

Usagi failed to see the sign and crashed into the post, trembling like she was inside a bell as it gonged. 

Still having trouble from keeping the world from shaking, Usagi shook her head, her tail (hair) whipping violently about her.

People backed away from the pretty but scary girl. First, she had gone 'kirsplat' on the sidewalk, accumulating a cloud of dust—how she did that they didn't know, the sidewalk was actually clean—and then she got up like it was nothing at all. She had walked away, her eyes strange as it swirled, and then she went into _another_ accident. She hit her forehead smack dab on the stop sign. There was a little dent mark on her head left from the rectangular post. 

(Usagi seethed. It had only happened ONCE! And NO ONE saw her mishap.) 

If the girl hadn't screamed like she had her head bitten off, everyone would have laughed at the spectacle but the girl _was_ screaming. Screaming like some horrifying banshee that would ensnare them into her unlucky web of accidents. I mean really, how was it possible to get hurt on the same sidewalk? It was only a block long! 

(Usagi's left eye twitched…)

The girl really had to be cursed with misfortune and everyone feared laughing lest they catch her curse too. 

The audience quickly scampered away. 

The world finally stopped spinning and Usagi was able to see the stupid blaringly red stop sign. She glared, sticking her tongue out and pulled her lower eyelid down. "Nyaa!" Usagi, realizing what she was doing, stopped in her act, VERY embarrassed that she was… acting so childish with an inanimate object. Usagi quickly looked around. 'Whew… No one saw that.' 

[Luckily for her, the witnesses of the last two 'accidents' were long gone, safely deeming the sidewalk a hazard.] 

Usagi sighed. She really had to grow up. Was it her fault she had the inexplicable urge to act childishly? There _WERE_ times she wanted to be intelligent and mature, felt the need to be as such, but then, all of a sudden, that thought would snap like a twig and the next thing she knew she was wailing her vocals off. It was really strange… 

(Usagi paused; the thought had its merits… There _were_ times she felt this way. Maybe she had to rethink her theory about Animes living in their world and acting on their own free will. She had to go check this Naoko Takeuchi person out and find out what her deal was. ^^)

She dusted herself off for the second time in five minutes. It was lucky she wasn't wearing white. She ought to consider going brown. It would help hide the dirt marks that would stay whenever she met the ground. Usagi looked at her tiny wristwatch, which, miraculously, wasn't broken despite all it had gone through, and she suddenly convulsed into an earsplitting shriek. "Rei's gonna kill me!" As if her skirt was on fire, [that may hold truth] Usagi tornadoed her way to the shrine disturbing cars, birds, and humans alike. 

******

Done for now… How'd you like it? Please Review.

TBC

Usagi glared at the story. That was it? That itty bitty chapter that she already KNEW and experienced? It was nice, she liked those baffling thoughts the Usagi in the story felt. She felt it too. Still, she didn't like how the author seemed to be ridiculing her… 

Then, to Usagi's embarrassment, she noticed the arrow that indicated the next chapter. Should she continue to read?

_______________________________

That was it. 

If you think about it… there was a satirical point to this chapter (and so will the following chapters after it). About how authors can sometimes over manipulate a character, more often than not destroying the characters essence. I may have exaggerated Usagi's character in the story but it was through the 'author's' manipulation. I just wanted to point out that if the OOCness of a character got too much, people may find the character distasteful. In this case, I over exaggerated Usagi, and perhaps a few others (in the future chapters), weak points. Not many people seem to picture the girl's personality as a basket case as opposed to her all caring and compassionate one. I know I love Usagi and she will always be my fave but I'm starting to dislike how people exaggerate her role and make her into something she can't possibly be… not unless she went through such turmoil/work to be that role. 

If you thought I was mocking Usagi, I wasn't. I had let the 'real' Usagi's input throughout the story. As I said, there could have been a reason why Usagi was the way she is… because of an authors influence… she could be that way or she couldn't, it's all up to the readers point of view. I won't presume to know what Usagi really is like, I have variations of personality styles when it pertains to her character, but no one can no but the true author: the almighty Naoko Takeuchi. Is it possible for a person to be like Usagi? 

I'm not very sure if I correctly portrayed the Authors, I believe this is the essence they could really be. It's so funny… I had planned this as a, hopefully funny, romance story but it amounted to this… I appreciate you all who have read this story and are incredibly grateful or very surprised that you had come this far down to the author's notes… it was terribly long, ne? 

As I said… rate it, tell me what you THINK… 

Luv ya'll lots

Much alohas

~Blaze


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 – The Usual Meeting 

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" 

Usagi shrunk back as the volatile dragon's [Usa's private nickname for Rei] eyes blazed a hypnotic maroon. Usagi had to admit the girl was beautiful when angry… Her eyes would go sparkly with all that ire, her exotic slanted eyes more prominent in a frown. 

She balked, her thoughts screeching to a halt, eyes bulging wide in the process. WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING!!

(Yes you idiot, what the hell are you thinking!!) 

The blonde gulped, nervous that the dragon might read her thoughts, as she had been prone to do lately. If she found out… Usagi tugged at her shirt. She wasn't for yuri… but as she glanced at the dragon's luxurious, shining hair and expressive face, she thought… well maybe…

(Usagi's eyes were wide with horror. Not Rei, of all people NOT REI!! She didn't want to be attracted to the priestess. There was that tug already in her heart and she did NOT want it be more than it was. It was really stupid, she was in the middle of an argument with Rei and, suddenly, she'd notice things like what she had read.)

(She didn't want to read anymore… was tempted to click the back button but reason overcame her and she had to think of logic. Why the hell would the author put this in the Crossover section if it would be Rei that she would pair up with? [an: grins deviously… I could just put crossover ppl in it… it doesn't necessarily have to be a crossover person paired with Usagi.] Liking her reason, Usagi, with a whole lot of doubt, continued with the story.)

"Damnit, Usagi! You're not listening to me!"

"Huh…" said Usagi, coming out of her stupor. "What did you say Rei?" 

Rei tried in vain to contain her temper. She honestly didn't know… She wouldn't call herself nice, but Rei knew she was pleasant and kind to anyone she met… but Usagi; Usagi was a whole different matter. The blonde just loved to push her buttons, no matter how small the matter was. It really confused Rei; it was so easy for her to be calm around anyone, but with Usagi, something in her threatened to explode. It was a feeling she did not like one bit. So, she took the easiest way out. 

She yelled.

The others sighed in exasperation. Usagi was excused, she was just so childish at times, and she would never learn. Rei though, Rei had no excuse. Most of the time, they noticed, Rei was the one who INSTIGATED the arguments. It really was tiresome to hear their ongoing debate [over silly notions] and their ridiculous tongue wars.

Nevertheless, they placed the blame on Usagi. After all, she was the future monarch and she needed to learn proper grace, education, and above all, manner. It would do no good to have such a poorly behaved queen. 

"Usa-chan, will you PLEASE behave?"

Usagi looked at Makoto with a sweatdrop, there were times she felt she was a dog, always having to take orders from someone else. She pitied mongrels. 

Herself included.

(Hey!! Usagi thought angrily, the way the inners treat her DID feel that way! [an: ^^ you noticed she didn't notice her own insult to herself?])

Miffed—she didn't know what she did—Usagi shut up.

The Inners looked at Usagi happily, she was finally beginning to listen! 

[an: I think this is a misconception many authors seem to make, myself included, that the Inner's would seem so controlled over Usagi's well-being and they would usually be the bad guys in some plot. It's really unfair to them, they are great people who care largely for Usa's happiness.]

"Now that we have everything quieted, I would like to inform you all about the decline of Youma's lately." 

The group stared at Ami.

"Do you really want more enemies to pop up and disrupt our PEACEFUL lives?"

Ami had the grace to blush. "No, Mako-chan. I'm worried, I can't help but think something more sinister may come because of this Youma lapse."

Mina's brow furrowed. "Sorta like the 'storm before the calm'?" 

Ami shook her head. "That is the 'calm before the storm.' And yes, that's what I meant. If there really will be a 'storm' then perhaps we need to train more."

Automatically, the four heads, including two tiny ones (the cats), placed their attention on the snoring blonde.

Again, that anger went up. How could she be so relaxed over something that could potentially be dangerous? "USAGI!!"

"Wh-Wha? Where's the fire?" Usagi jerked upright, wiping the drool from her mouth, her gaze landed on her alarm clock. "Oh. It's just you Rei." 

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six…

…

…

…

…

"Rei? You've been silent a long time and you have a… a crazed look in your eye. Are you alright?" 

The next five minutes would be spent trying to pry the priestess from the ditz.

Unfortunately, Rei had to be tied up, her ire still raised. You could see her aura spread fiercely around her. Usagi watched her friend warily, wiping her bruised neck. 

That had hurt.

"As I was saying, training will start… we'll probably go to Nerima, they are famed for their top notch fighters. I had recently read an article clip online about a dojo, 'The school of anything goes martial arts,' owned by the Tendo family. There are two students who are really skilled in teaching others: Tendo Akane, and Saotome(?), Ranma. Their students are known to show remarkable improvements in the arts."

"Wow!" Makoto had gone starry eyed. She had heard of the Dojo and had wanted very badly to go but it had been so out of the way then. The Dojo was fantastic and she had heard the boy was an outstanding fighter. 

It also didn't hurt that he was also said to be incredibly cute.

Ami had smiled at her friend. One didn't need to be a genius to know that Makoto was going to love training. Her smile dimmed, it couldn't be said for others though. 

Usagi had started moaning piteously, she had also heard about the Dojo… She had heard the teachers were intensely strict, they would brook no laziness, were, in fact, extremely harsh to the kind. She could already FEEL the bruises and aching muscles on her body. 

"I—"

"Don't even start, Usagi!" Rei snarled. She had managed to pull out the gag that bound her mouth. When she had heard of the training, excitement immediately filled her. It would be nice to expand her martial arts training to a higher level, knowing another school's style would benefit greatly to adding that skill. 

Unfortunately, one look at Usagi and her coming bouts of whimpering deflated that excitement to something else. She STILL didn't know what it was, but she inferred it as anger. The unknown emotion was just too strong for it to be anything but. 

Usagi pouted. Unless she was willing to go another round of having Rei choke her, she wouldn't say a thing. It wasn't fair… All she was going to ask was where Nerima was. 

Baka Pyro.

TBC

Allyna – just to clear this up, I am not bashing Usagi…well, I sort am ^^ but my point is HOW FAR an author goes with the character and what's possibly done to them. Whose to say what is the correct character? It's so skewed already that many fanfic authors have their own perception of how the girl really is. This is my interpretation of it (or me just making fun). 'sides, this is just the beginning. ^.~

Also, thanks to  and ^_^ for reviewing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 – With The Outers 

The girls were on their way to Nerima, including the other half of the Solar Senshi. After hearing of their plans, Haruka Tenou, tomboy of the group had thought it wasn't a bad idea. Unfortunately, the overbearing immature girls known as the Inner Senshi had heard her thoughts and insisted the Outers come along. Unheeding the sarcastic and caustic remarks that WOULD have worked had the Inner's contained brains smart enough to recognize it. 

So, Michiru being the politer one graciously accepted the girl's offer. Though, inwardly, the calm senshi seethed, she was NOT into rough training. Damn her upbringing, had she been anyone else she'd say a flat out 'no,' but those taught by her parents—members of the hierarchy of Japanese Society—had ingrained those social graces into her bones and stuck. 

Shit!

(Usagi giggled, she wondered if Michiru could really be like this. It certainly had its merits, she sometimes wondered whether the beautiful senshi enjoyed being with vapid looking girls. Funny though, in this story, Michiru belonged to polite society but in THEIR world, she was the daughter of the leader Aoshi who belonged to the infamous Oniwaban, yakuza lords of Underworld Japan. [did she mention Michi's otou-san was hot? With a double T hott?])

She had so been looking forward to some quiet peaceful times with Haruka. Where they would be left to their music and her sketches. Instead, she'd have to baby-sit little girls who couldn't even sit up properly. She shuddered, the Inner's decorum could be called horrendous at times, she was glad she did not have any worry of introducing her 'friends' to her parents. 

Haruka had been enough. 

Speaking of Haruka, it was all her fault. Why couldn't her lover keep her thoughts to herself? Why couldn't she be the loudmouth and opinionated woman she was at home? Still, Michiru had to grudgingly accept this group if she wanted to have at least a small amount of comfort. She knew training would be hell, but the look in Haruka's eyes would be worth it. 

Her love cherished fighting, almost as much as she cherished the wind, Michiru would not take away the one thing that made Haruka come the most alive. It would be betraying Haruka as well as herself; she had come to fall in love with the—sometimes—brutal girl with the loud mouth and arrogant beliefs. She had irresistibly been drawn into the breeze, as leaves would have as they chased the wind about the sky.

(Usagi smiled, Haruka was that way. You could not help but be drawn to the tomboy.)

Usagi glanced helplessly at her friends. Throughout the train ride, the two older girls had kept silent, seemingly lost in thought. Usagi had wanted to become better acquainted. She didn't want to be the future monarch they would be required to serve, she wanted to be a friend they could trust.

(Thank the stars their world did not require a ruler. Everyone would be in bedlam if she ever ruled. Quite a few despised her ways and views on living peacefully. Especially the 'Gundam Wing' advocates, who believed Ririna Dorlain was the better ruler. Also those from 'Outlaw Star,' who believed the Terrans [her included] were way too primitive to rule the Cosmos, never mind the fact that she had lived during the Silver Millennium and was practically weaned to follow her mother's footsteps on intergalactic rule.)

Haruka almost smirked as she glanced at Usagi's fruitless attempt to converse with them; it amused the older blonde to find their liege behaving so childishly. But that was what she liked about the girl. Usagi lost all manners when she tried to be friendly; it was one of the few things Haruka had never experienced growing up. When it came to socializing or finding friends something was always expected of her, be it money, manners, ability, or intellect. With Usagi, none of that required but the truth of the person's character, which came as simple as breathing. 

She could no longer keep it up. "Hai, Koneko-chan?"

Usagi looked up startled from her manga, she had given up her nagging, and was surprised to hear the Sky Senshi's husky and low voice speak to her. She could never get over it. The Outer Senshi had such beautiful voices. When spoken together it was like this symphony, the harmonic sound of ocean and sky coming together. No wonder they complemented each other so much. She liked to hear Haruka's voice. Haruka's voice was like a low howl in the breeze, or the quiet whisper of a coming storm. It always managed to soothe her when she wasn't in a good mood, it would lull her anger or frustration to nothing and become that of reverent worship to the owner of the voice. One could say she loved Haruka for it.

(Usagi read in awe…could she be like that? Be all poetic and flowery? She shook her head. Maybe not. But story!Usagi had beautiful prose.)

The younger blonde smiled brightly at Haruka, glad to have Haruka's attention on her. 

Michiru looked at the chatting pair—or at least the chatting teen and the silent listener. She didn't know what she should feel, but Michiru felt amusement in seeing them together. One would think the younger girl was besotted with the other, and instead of feeling a burning jealousy, Michiru felt a certain kinship with the soon to be queen. She knew Usagi had always been good with knowing the personality of a soul and knew Usagi knew Haruka's one to the T. It was nice to know that she was not the only one who saw that special spark in Haruka. Michiru could not understand how anyone could not notice the capricious blonde, to her; it was like ignoring the ground as you walked on a cliff. 

Usagi could feel eyes on her. She turned her head and discovered Michiru's stare. Michiru was best seen and heard. Everything she did in her movements, manner, and vivid paintings explained the gracious girl. What she did with her music explained the feelings she felt. Michiru was such an expressive person; her soul shown for the entire world to see yet people can never seem to see that. Usagi couldn't understand how others could not see what she saw. In Michiru, others saw her as the rich upper class snob who had everything she wanted, she saw Michiru as a soulful and lonely lady, a lady who was complete with her partner. Michiru was nice also; Usagi could sometimes hear the strain in Michiru's voice. Usagi knew there was a temper inside Michiru threatening to spring up, like an abrupt swell, spurting out large waves. 

She'd love to see that one day.

(She would too.)

She had a bet going on with Haruka. Who could irritate the composed lady first? Would it be her or Haruka? It was the reason why Haruka would often act somewhat childishly in the presence of the senshi. It only counted if there were witnesses. If Usagi won, she would be able to DRIVE Haruka's sweet yellow convertible. If she lost, then she'd be force to do something dreadful. 

Go to summer school.

(Usagi's eyes grew wide. Summer school? That bet was NOT worth going to summer school over. Summer school meant taking ALL failed classes. Living in the story, Usagi thought of reliving Haruna-sensei on the same subjects again. Usagi had better not fail… or she would suffer a most terrible torture. Math.)

She shuddered at the thought. Still, it had been fun. Haruka could be a child like her at times, when others weren't present to witness such acts and it was nice to have some bond with the older senshi. It made her feel more accepted among the Outers. It was also great to see Haruka's uncontainable spirit break free, like the wind creating a sudden gust in a quiet and peaceful garden. 

(Damnit! Couldn't Story!Usagi stop with the simile? I got it the first time, no need to mention it again!)

Usagi broke from her reverie to smile at Michiru, her manners getting the best of her. 

Michiru noted the smile, it was like she understood what the other thought and continued her innocent and chatty conversation with the other blonde. Sometimes it astonished Michiru to know Usagi. Usagi was an unpredictable weather. One moment, hime would be immature, curious, and loud to caring, poignant, and sensitive or, sometimes, mature and wise. The mature and wise happened so seldom that, when it did happen, Michiru wondered who Usagi really was. Was she the immature one? The caring one? Or the wise one? A person could not be all; there would have to be one personality that encompassed the others. But here Usagi was, being all of them equally. Though the mature and wise happened so little, she still couldn't help but feel that those rare moments were so great that it made up for its long-term absence. It puzzled her greatly to know this seemingly easy to read girl.

"Michi-san? 

Michiru looked up to the light voice. Again, it amazed her to know this person. Her voice could be so screechy and loud but when she was calm, it held a lilting almost melodic tone to it. It also amused her to know this girl. Though Usagi tried so hard to be formal, informalities still broke through. Usagi used the customary suffix one would use to a semi friend yet the name had been shortened as if they had always been friends. 

Michiru couldn't see it as anything but.

"Hai, Usa-chan?"

Usagi smiled at the endearment, she was glad Michiru thought of her as a friend. She had always feared Michiru. Michiru was the epitome of grace and class; it was what everyone wanted to be. And Usagi had feared being that person. She didn't even know if she wanted to BE that person. She couldn't picture herself like Michiru, despite the future knowledge, she couldn't imagine herself being poised as Michiru was now. The older girl's posture held rigidly and upright, her face up and calm, almost a picture of indifference to the world. Though she knew this was what Michiru was and would always be, Usagi couldn't help but think that if she were to be like Michiru, it would be like being dead.

(True. Once, without the knowledge of the others, save perhaps Pluto, she had taken etiquette lessons. She had failed. But what unnerved her was being unhappy. She could not help but feel this sinking feeling, like she was drowning and she couldn't swim back up. She feared being that person if that would truly happen. She didn't want to die.)

"How is your composition holding up? You know the one with the piano solo in the first sheet and the integration with the flute and violin playing after it? It sounded so beautiful, it was like the violin's chords climbed up behind the notes of the piano as the flute played a separate tune, keeping the contrast between quiet tranquility and dramatic violence."

Michiru smiled indulgently at Usagi. There went that mature and wise voice, this time mixed with the curiosity. "Hai, Usa-chan. It's finished, one would merely need to hear the wind and the Atlantic Ocean to here my composition, it was my inspiration when we were on tour in Great Britain." 

Eagerly, incredibly happy to hear such news, Usagi started. "Cool! Will I be able to hear it or must I wait for the CD or a performance of yours?"

"If we find a piano and flute—along with a flutist—in Nerima, you may hear it if you wish. Haruka and I know it already, so the flutist would only be required to play." 

Usagi sighed wistfully. "I wish I could play such music. It gives me chills just to hear you guys. Its as if you are at the peak of your auras, surging forth as the music takes you over."

It had been said so honestly that Michiru couldn't help but believe the girl. There were times she felt the Inners were still young, still thinking like human society and caring only for the outward appearance, the popularity of a subject be it person or thing. But then, spurts of wisdom would show and Michiru had to speculate if their old incarnations were merging with them. Usagi would have been a great instrumental player; she had the heart of a composer. 

(Usagi, mimicking her character, sighed wistfully. If only _she_ could be a musician. She would have loved to play a set of drums. Sometimes, they could sound and express exactly what she felt—plus it would be fun to have something to hit and vent her anger on.)

Rei watched the Outers converse with Usagi through slit eyes. Something within her felt threatened at the sight of them together, especially when she would see Usagi gaze reverently at Haruka. She almost felt like yelling at Usagi, wanting to tell her to stay away from the Outers, but she knew it sounded as ridiculous as she felt. She guessed the threat was of a possibility that Usagi would abandon her—the Inners—for them. 

(Usagi read the pages nervously. She didn't like the sound of this.)

Rei felt relieved when the bus stopped and they had arrived. They had been traveling for two days, butit had felt like forever for Rei, every minute of it had been spent watching the Outers. Sure, they were all cool but sometimes they could be such snobs. Who knew what they would do to Usagi. So she watched. 

Usagi lugged her duffle bag onto her shoulders, stepping out of the bus. She noticed the place was somewhat similar to Juuban. It wasn't filled with many large buildings yet it held an abundance of office buildings on the lower part of Nerima, where they were at mostly held community homes and local shops at the end of the street. 

It didn't look too bad.

Famous last words.

(Why were they famous? It _really_ didn't sound too bad.)

TBC


End file.
